The invention relates to a disc brake having a brake carrier including bolts and which may be fastened to the vehicle, brake pads and a caliper or frame.
Brakes of this type are universally known. Conventionally, the brake pads, consisting of a support plate and a friction pad, are axially guided relative to the brake disc by means of bolts fastened to the brake carrier. With disc brakes, the term “axially” generally signifies: in a direction parallel to the rotational axis of the brake disc. The term “radially” correspondingly signifies a direction perpendicular to an axial direction in the above sense.
The following patent documents, for example, represent the prior art of such disc brakes: DE 1 238 284, DE 1 505 491, and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,468, both of which are incorporated by reference herein in entirety, DE 1 575 920, DE 2 804 808, and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,106, both of which are incorporated by reference herein in entirety, DE 2 845 404, DE 41 15 064 and DE 4 416 815. Further patent documents which also belong to the prior art are: DE 101 13 347, U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,263 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,707.
A continuing technical problem in the design of disc brakes is the reduction of the manufacturing cost and the weight of the brake combined with high functional reliability and low maintenance costs. The two last-mentioned objects also include, in particular, avoiding susceptibility to damage of the brake caused by corrosion. A particular problem with all brake designs is the avoidance of brake squeal caused by vibrations.
The present invention is devoted to these technical features.